


Parties Like Covert Operations Where No One Yells "Surprise!"

by chaoticallyclev



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallyclev/pseuds/chaoticallyclev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Steve probably should have factored in the time it would take Danny to gripe his way through the phone call before he actually showed up. This was definitely going to impact the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Like Covert Operations Where No One Yells "Surprise!"

**Author's Note:**

> For piecesof_reeses, who asked for Steve and Grace planning a surprise party for Danny. This is fluff. unrepetent fluff. that involves cake.

  
**Parties Like Covert Operations Where No One Yells, 'Surprise!'**  


In retrospect, Steve probably should have factored in the time it would take Danny to gripe his way through the phone call before he actually showed up. This was definitely going to impact the plan.

“Fine, but this better be good, McGarrett. Dragging me out of bed this early, after a late night of filling out paperwork – _reams_ of paperwork—that you are the direct cause of, I might add. Do you know how hard it is to reference your crazy interrogation methods without mentioning words like ‘police brutality’? No, of course you don’t, because you never fill out any of the damn paperwork!” Danny’s already in top ranting form, voice crackling through the receiver.

“Danny, hey, listen—” Steve tries to interject. If he gets himself any more worked up, who knows when he’ll actually get here, and they’re working on a limited time frame as it is.

“And another thing, in what civilized society do you wake a person up— at six AM, no less – with such vague information as ‘you need to come in now’? No, really, who does that? Is this another one of those SEAL things I’m not getting with the ETA and all that, because I can tell you right now, that is not a thing that normal people do.”

Steve waits for a moment, but Danny remains blissfully silent. “Are you done now? Or am I going to have to call my cell company and switch to a new plan that would cover the year this phone call is taking?”

“One, do not tempt me; there is so much more that I could say about you and your propensity for taking away my valuable sleeping time. Two, anyone ever tell you that you exaggerate a ridiculous amount? No, really, just how long do you think a year is?”

Steve promptly answers, “Five hundred twenty-five thousand and six hundred minutes.”

Danny snorts. “You just quoted a musical at me, didn’t you? Never mind, I don’t want to know. What I do want to know is if you plan on telling me what all this is about or not anytime soon.”

“Not. You’ll just have to find out when you get here.” Steve grins and hangs up.

\--

Danny is not the kind of guy who sneaks up on people, unless the situation calls for it. If you don’t hear Danny Williams coming from the moment he approaches the building, you’ve either gone deaf, or he’s about to shoot you. This kind of worked well for their purposes, his telltale grumblings allowing Steve notice to usher everyone into place.

“Alright, alright, I’m here. So, what do we got this time? A bank robbery? Hostage situation? Weapons of mass destruction?”

Danny stops just inside the glass doors to the office, face screwed up in confusion. “A confetti bomb going off in the office? Why is— What happened here?”

Grace climbs out from under the surface table thing and yells, “Happy birthday!”

Chin, Kono, and Kamekona blow on party horns, standing shoulder to shoulder against the wall behind Danny.

“It was Gracie’s idea,” Steve explains, snatching a paper hat off the table, slipping it onto Danny’s head, and making sure to snap the elastic against the tender underside of Danny’s chin.

Grace runs forward and Danny sweeps her up into a bear hug. “Were you surprised, Daddy?”

“Oh, definitely, very surprised. You got me good, monkey.” Danny says, grinning broadly. Steve catches himself mirroring the expression and quickly wipes it off his face when Kono walks the cake over, hands him the knife, and announces, “Cake time!”

Danny perks up, “Cake?”

They launch into a slightly off-key rendition of Happy Birthday, in two different tempos and more than a little pitchy, but that was as much a birthday party staple as the cake. The plates get passed around, and even Steve grabs a piece, a fact that doesn’t escape Danny’s notice. “What? No lectures about coronaries?”

Steve takes another bite. “Well, Danny, the cake wasn’t deep-fried.”

“Oh, the cake wasn’t deep-fried. Well, that’s good, because I don’t know how well the frosting would hold up. But, you know, we could always try it, if that would make you happy.”

Steve grimaces at the thought. “I think I’m good, thanks.”

Danny gets his smug look going, gesturing openhandedly between Steve and the cake. “You sure? I’d hate to deny you the full experience. I’m sure Kamekona has something for that, Don’t you, Kamekona?”

“We’re going to fry the cake?” Grace blinks up at Danny blankly.

Focus shifting to his daughter immediately, Danny assures her, “No, no, I would never do that to a perfectly good cake. And this—this is a perfectly good cake. No, really, did you make this?”

“Mommy helped,” Grace says, grinning wide enough to show the gap of her recently lost front tooth.

“Well, it is very good,” Danny says seriously, “thank you. And thank your mom for me too.”

He pauses a moment. “Shoot, what time is it? We gotta get you to school soon, don’t we?”

Grace nods, and just like that Danny’s ushering her out the door, grabbing her backpack off the chair y the door and thanking them all. They get to the car and Danny turns to Steve, who’d been tagging along behind them. “What, you’re coming too? Going to bring your smoke bombs to show and tell?”

“Could he?” Grace’s face lights up.

Danny shakes his finger at Steve, like any of this was his idea. “No, that will not be happening, okay? And you, Super SEAL, give me back my keys, who said you could drive?”

\--

  
They drop Grace off at the front steps to her school, Danny waving until she disappears inside. As they pull away from the curb, Steve asks, tone smug, “So, was this good enough to justify getting you up at six in the morning, Danno?”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, yeah, you think you’re so clever. Nah, this was nice. Really. Thank you. But don’t think I am going to take early wake-up calls any better. I maintain that it is not a thing normal people do, precluding actual emergencies.”

Steve hums noncommittally, resting his chin in the cradle of his thumb and forefinger.

Danny continues on, hand waving around with its usual enthusiasm. “Of course, around you, things tend to turn into emergency situations. Which I wish I could say was because you are some sort of magnet for trouble, but seeing as you usually bring the levels of crazy up to Mt. Everest heights, that isn’t even an excuse. Speaking of which, as it is my birthday, do you think maybe, just maybe you could try to, oh, I don’t know, not throw someone in a shark tank, or crash into a gang den on a motor bike? Do you think you could do that?”

Steve’s phone rings, and the governor’s number flashes across the screen. Steve answers the call, “Yes, governor? Alright. Yes. Okay, we’ll be right there.” He hangs up and slips his phone into his pocket, telling Danny, “We got a dead body down at Kailua Bay, and a possible missing person.”

Danny’s eyes flick up to his face. “Okay, but no shark tanks or anything, right?”

“I’ll tell Chin and Kono to check the scene; we’re going to head over and see Max.”

“No, no, Steve, you’ve gotta promise me. You’re going to minimize the crazy.” Danny gives him an imploring look.

Steve looks straight ahead. “I’ll drive us back to the office, if Max doesn’t have any leads.”

“That does not sound like minimizing the crazy, Steven,” Danny frowns after him. “I mean it. No shark tanks!”

“Okay, since it’s you birthday, I will try not to involve shark tanks.” Steve pulls out his phone again, dialing Chin’s number.

Danny settles both hands back on the wheel and exhales. “Thank you. That is all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the show, actors, whatever, nor do I profit from anything I write about them.  
>  Feedback, like cake, is love! Also, this was not the strenously beta-read, and I often make dumb typos. Feel free to point those out.


End file.
